In a basic puzzle one is intended to piece together objects (puzzle pieces) in a logical way, in order to come up with the desired shape, picture or solution. Puzzles are often contrived as a form of entertainment, but they can also stem from serious mathematical or logistical problems. Jigsaw puzzles are known in the art aiming to reconstruct a picture that has been cut (originally, with a jigsaw) into many small interlocking pieces. In a jigsaw puzzle, the objective is to fit together and inter-engage a number of parts in a predetermined manner according to visual indicia so as to form a coherent picture or image. The intellectual challenge involves assembly of numerous small, often oddly shaped, interlocking and tessellating pieces. Each piece usually has a small part of the picture on it; when completed by correct mating of the pieces, a jigsaw puzzle produces a complete picture, typically of a recognizable image. Typical images found on jigsaw puzzles include scenes from nature, buildings, and repetitive design. However, any kind of picture can be used to make a jigsaw puzzle, and some companies offer to turn personal photographs into puzzles. While originally made of wood, most modern jigsaw puzzles are made out of cardboard. In most cases the puzzle pieces are connected in a tight and a fully interlocking way, such that moving one piece will move all pieces attached to it.
The direction ‘up’ or ‘front’ hereinafter refers to the puzzle piece side (and the respective frame side), which include the part of the picture. Similarly, the direction ‘down’, ‘rear’ or ‘back’ hereinafter refers to the puzzle piece side (or the respective frame side), which does not include the part of the picture, and is typically hidden upon completing the puzzle. All directional references used herein (e.g., upper, lower, upwards, downwards, left, right, leftward, rightward, top, bottom, above, below, vertical, horizontal, clockwise, and counterclockwise, etc.) are only used for identification purposes to aid the reader's understanding of the present invention, and do not create limitations, particularly as to the position, orientation, or use of the invention.
An example of a prior art jigsaw puzzle, puzzle pieces and the assembly process is shown in FIGS. 1-5. FIG. 1a shows a front view 10 of a puzzle piece 11a, having a front surface 12. FIGS. 1b and 1c respectively show perspective front views 13 and 14 of the puzzle piece 11a. FIG. 2 shows a perspective front view 20 of four puzzle pieces 11a, 11b, 11c and 11d partly engaged as part of the process of assembly, using rounded tabs inserted into corresponding blanks cut. In most cases, the puzzle pieces are assembled into a puzzle frame commonly consisting of a stiff support surface serving as the puzzle base surrounded by a peripheral stepped flange. The puzzle frame typically includes a raised peripheral rim and a bottom wall defining a well therewith having a planar plate serving as the playing field for receiving the partially assembled or completed jigsaw puzzle. The four tiles 11a, 11b, 11c and 11d are shown in the perspective front view 30 of FIG. 3 being assembled in a rectangular shaped puzzle frame 31 for enclosing and holding the assembled array. As part of solving the puzzle, more pieces are added. FIG. 4a shows a front view 40 and FIG. 4b shows a perspective front view 45 of the frame 31 with twelve puzzle pieces 11a-11l fitted into. A completed puzzle showing a revealed ‘teddy bear’ picture is shown in front view 50 in FIG. 5a, and in front perspective view 55 in FIG. 5b, illustrating 20 puzzle pieces forming a complete puzzle assembled in the frame 31. In most cases, each of the mechanical connections between the puzzle pieces can be easily disconnected by pulling the parts apart, thus allowing for assembly and disassembly using reusable puzzle pieces.
Some examples of prior-art jigsaw puzzle frames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,159 to Kulak entitled: “Method for Framing a Jig-Saw Puzzle”, U.S. Design Pat. No. D267,895 to Petrie entitled: “Puzzle”, U.S. Design Pat. No. D339,613 to Pirnat entitled: “Puzzle”, U.S. Patent Application 2009/0189348 to Kucharski entitled: “Game Apparatus and Method”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,227 to Walker entitled: “Puzzle”, which are all incorporated in their entirety for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
A successful solving of a puzzle is indicated and rewarded by revealing a completed picture of the puzzle, which is typically a recognizable image.
In consideration of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a method and system that is simple, cost-effective, faithful, reliable, has a minimum part count, minimum hardware, or uses existing and available components for providing additional amusement, education, entertainment and a better user experience relating to solving a jigsaw puzzle, preferably without departing from the conventional ‘look and feel’ of common jigsaw puzzle. Further, it would be advantageous if such a puzzle provides added stimulus for attempting to solve the puzzle, adding more curiosity and excitement, as well as added pleasure and amusement, while being easy to construct and manufacture, robust and consistent in aesthetic appearance and function, and preferably without significantly departing from the conventional ‘look and feel’ of jigsaw puzzle.